


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His mind was a million miles away, back to the place he used to call home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

Castiel sat on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the stars. His mind was a million miles away, back to the place he used to call home. He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting out there before he heard footsteps. Cas turned around to see Dean walking towards him.

“Hey, Cas. You okay? You’ve been sitting out here most of the night.” Dean asked while sitting next to Cas on the hood.

Cas just shrugged and moved closer to Dean. Dean, in turn, wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder. The two just sat there for who knows how long, just staring up at the stars, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

After a while Cas finally spoke. “I miss it.”

Dean immediately knew what he was talking about. He just pulled Cas closer. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas sniffed and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Right now all he needed to was to know that Dean was there for him. The longer the two sat out there, the closer they got. By the time the sun was beginning to rise, Cas was pressed up to Dean as physically possible. Dean had just pulled him close, letting Cas know without words that he was always here for him no matter what.

Together, they watched the sun rise. Dean brought his hand up to run through Cas’ hair. Cas leaned into the touch.

“You feelin’ a little better?” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear.

Cas only hummed in reply. Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer.

Times may be dark, but together they can always find the light.


End file.
